powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Scott Truman
Scott Truman is Ranger Operator Series Red, otherwise known as Ranger Red, leader of the Ranger Operators. Retroactively, he is also referred to as the RPM Red Ranger or Red RPM Ranger, though these are in reference to the show, as opposed to proper labels. Character History Battle of Corinth He is the younger son of Colonel Mason Truman, and he served in Air Support during the last battle with Venjix, before everyone retreated into the domed city of Corinth. Scott always found himself living in his older brother Marcus Truman's shadow. He never seemed to be good enough for his father, as Mason was both overprotective of Scott and held a lot more faith in the older and more experienced son. His father even ordered him to stay out of Marcus' way during the Battle for Corinth. During the battle, both Scott and Marcus's fighter jets were shot down. Scott managed to eject from his cockpit in time, but Marcus was killed. After making it to the ground, with a broken arm, Scott was rescued by Summer, and the two of them barely managed to make it back into the city when the shields went up. Getting in Gear After making it into the city, Scott was recruited by Doctor K and became Ranger Operator Series Red of the RPM Power Rangers team. As Ranger Red, Scott led the Rangers in battle and has the final deciding vote in all important matters. He has shown that he takes his duties very seriously, and took it upon himself to make sure that they had the upper hand as much as possible and that the team was kept together. He pilots the Eagle Racer. Colonel Truman still never saw Scott as being good enough, even though Doctor K had made him Red Ranger. Brother's Shadow When Doctor K needed a special reflux thruster in order for the Croc Carrier Zord to function unmanned, Scott knew the only place to find it would be outside the city, since the device they needed had been placed in his brother's jet. After secretly taking the coordinates of Marcus's jet's last known location from his father, Scott went outside the city on his own and retrieved the much-needed thruster, along with something else. Before the Battle for Corinth, Marcus was to write a letter of recommendation to Colonel Truman, explaining who he wanted as the leader of the Second Eagle Squadron. That letter never made it to Colonel Truman, until Scott found it along with the reflux thruster. The letter Marcus wrote told Colonel Truman that Scott was the one he'd wanted as the leader of Second Squad. Father's Approval When a group of Grinders invade the city, Col. Truman and his troops engage in battle with the robots. The Rangers then arrive and give the colonel a hand. As the fight ensues, a little girl is alone in an alley as a grinder walks towards her. Col. Truman and two of his men come to save the girl, but out comes an attack bot. He calls for them to fall back but an army of grinders blocks their path from behind and they are surrounded. Col. Truman calls for backup. The attack bot is ready to fire, but Gem steps in and saves them just in time. He deflects the blasts and then takes care of the bot as Scott comes flying in to take care of the grinders, leaving Col. Truman a way to escape. They head to safety while Truman watches Gem and his son finishing off the bot and grinders. Scott goes to commend Gem on a job well done and he does the same to him. Scott salutes his father and they run off as Col. Truman lets out a smile and nod of approval. At the garage, Col. Truman comes to make an announcement. He says he “witnessed a true hero” in battle earlier as he looks right at a clearly excited Scott, but he goes to Gem and gives him the medal of valor. Scott’s face drops. Gem is excited and celebrates, but Flynn and Summer notice Scott as he walks away to his car. They try to get Gem to tone it down with Summer saying, “Scott leads us as we help protect the city everyday. And the one time his dad notices, he gives you the medal. How do you think that makes him feel?” Gem asks, “So he’s upset that his dad noticed me?” Summer answers, “No Gem, he’s upset that his dad never notices him.” They leave Gem, alone to comprehend Scott’s situation. Summer walks over to Scott and tries to comfort him, but he tells her not to make excuses for his father. Ziggy tells everyone they should go out for a celebration lunch. The other Rangers head out, Gem looks over to Scott with a sad face, but follows Summer out the garage. Scott stay behind. He pulls out a picture of his father and brother. He decides that he is going to make his dad proud of him. When the Rangers return, Summer notices that Scotts car is gone, Gem looks at the tire tracks left behind and begins to worry. Scott speeds through the wastelands with Gem following him in his zord. The two find four people walking, possible refugees who have escaped Venjix. Tenaya arrives and retrieves the escaped workers. The captured refugees are being loaded onto a Venjix transport vehicle. As they are being led to the vehicle, an older man asks Scott and Gem if they are soldiers. He says he was part of the 10th Battalion, Commander Murdoch. He tells them to make a run for Corinth and get help. Scott refuses. Murdoch says it’s their only chance and he quickly goes off to create a distraction, starting a fight with the grinders. Scott tells Gem not to move as Murdoch hold his own against the grinders. They get him back in control and Tenaya comes over disappointed, “Shame. You would’ve made such a good hybrid.” She is about to finish him off, but at the last minute, Scott decides, Frack it, let’s get ‘em. They run towards them and morph. They fight the army of grinders and tell the other prisoners to run for safety. Scott goes for Tenaya and they battle. He sends her flying and the medal falls to the ground. Scott and Gem power down and along with the refugees head to Corinth. At the Venjix HQ, General Crunch tells Venjix that Corinth’s gates are open. Venjix tells them to unhook him even though he’s only at 80% downloaded. Venjix will not wait, despite his Generals’ warnings. Col. Truman recognizes Commander Murdoch and salutes him. Truman tells him that he’s a lucky man to have survived in the waste. Murdoch says it wasn’t luck. He was rescued by a young man and points to Scott who is being thanked by the other prisoners they saved. Truman notices his son. The new Venjix arrives and the rangers morph and jump into the SkyRev Megazord configuration. Venjix tries to give them his best full power, and the Rangers theirs, but an energy feedback ejects the Rangers from the zords and Venjix out of his embiggened state. Back on the ground, Gem charges straight for Venjix on his own. Gem takes a beating, but Scott comes flying in himself. He deflects Venjix’s blasts with his saber but is thrown back. He gets back up and Gem throws him his cloud hatchet. Scott’s saber turns into a flying board and he uses the hatchet to finish off Venjix. The Rangers come over, Scott commends them and they run off. Back at the garage, Scott goes to Dillon to tell him about Murdoch’s experience working in a Venjix factory where Venjix was infecting humans with the Venjix virus, building hybrids. This triggers another flashback for Dillon. But just then, Col. Truman comes in. He commends Scott on saving the prisoners and a well-executed plan, but Scott won’t accept it. He says that he left his post without permission, he jeopardized his friends and the entire city. He say he was being selfish, not heroic. He takes off the medal.He gives it back to his father and tells him that the day he honestly deserve the medal, he'll will proudly accept it, but that is not today. Col. Truman looks at Scott and then walks away. Scott feels good. After Venjix is defeated, his father offers him a spot as commander of Eagle Squad. Scott gladly accepts, and recruits Gem and Gemma. Samurai Adventure Sometime during the war against Venjix, Scott crossed into the dimension of the Samurai Rangers when Professor Cog retreats into their dimension after fighting the SkyRev Megazord. Though shocked at the revelation he is from a different dimension, Scott remains transformed and aids the Samurai Rangers fighting a group of Grinders. Though acquainted with the female Samurai Rangers, Scott refuses to demorph as a safety measure in the event that the air that is normal for the Samurai Rangers is actually toxic to him. After being shown around the Shiba House, the seven rangers fight Professor Cog once more, but he opens up a portal which sucks all but himself and Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger, into the RPM dimension. After getting into an argument with Jayden due to being struck by Cog's hypnobolts the two, along with Mentor Ji, come up with a plan to take out Cog and his army. While the Samurai Rangers dealt with Cog, Scott stayed with Antonio, the Gold Samurai Ranger, and fought off waves of Grinders and Moogers. After Cog was defeated, Scott caught a train back to his dimension, but told Mike that he noticed how Emily was always looking at him. Super Megaforce Scott and the other Ranger Operators returned as part of the army of Legendary Rangers that helped the Mega Rangers defeat the Armada once and for all, fighting in a huge battle against hundreds of X Borgs and dozens of Bruisers. Personality Scott is cocky, stubborn, competitive, and often clashes with Dillon due to their similarly strong-headed, dominating personalities and Dillon's defiant tendencies. The two have developed something of a rivalry, frequently mocking each other and trying to outdo one another, especially when it comes to their cars, something which both have a passion for. Scott initially did not trust Dillon (or Ziggy) nor think of him capable of being an effective teammate when it was decided he would be joining as a fellow Ranger. Scott has since shown to at least consider Dillon as an important member of the team, such as when he chained himself to Dillon when the latter attempted to leave Corinth without any word or consent for the second time, saying that as team leader he wouldn't allow such behavior. After a day of tormenting Dillon and reflecting upon their camaraderie, Scott's persistence eventually convinced Dillon to stay. Additionally, he seems to care deeply for every member of the team, as the only thing that could shake him out of his sadness for losing Gem and Gemma was the possibility of losing Ziggy and Doctor K. Family *Marcus Truman - Older Brother, Deceased *Colonel Mason Truman - Father Ranger Operator Series Red - Shark Attack Mode= *Shark Power Disc *Nitro Blaster (Sword Mode) }} Legendary Ranger Devices *When the Super Mega Rangers became the R.P.M. Rangers while fighting Professor Cog. - Dino Charger= Ranger Red is one of the Rangers that represent the Ranger Operators for the RPM Dino Charger, released as part of a special set of Dino Charger Power Packs. In RPM's case, it featured Ranger Red, Ranger Gold, the High Octane Megazord, and the RPM title. This Charger was paired with the Dino Thunder Dino Charger. - Ninja Power Star= The RPM Red Ninja Power Star is a special Ninja Power Star that bears the likeness of Ranger Red and is marked with the kanji for "red". This will be a part of the upcoming Ninja Steel toyline and it's currently unknown if it will have a in-show appearance. }} Special Abilities :Aside from perusing the ranger arsenal for battle, Ranger Operators can also generate their own personal ability without weaponry. Burst Attack - Scott has the ability to channel the bio-energy field and create a three-seconds burst attack. This attack, of course, drains his energy levels. His special ability only works in ranger form. Episodes when he uses his burst attack: 3. Rain 16. In or Out Behind the Scenes Scott is potrayed by Eka Darville and his suit actor is potrayed in Sentai footage is Hirofumi Fukuzawa (福沢 博文 Fukuzawa Hirofumi). Notes *Scott's Eagle Zord is actually themed after a condor, though this can be forgiven, considering that all the Zord has for a bird motif is just the essentials: a beak and wings, with the fingers of the High Octane Megazord subbing for talons. *Scott's personality and rivalry with Dillon is similar to that of the popular X-Men character Cyclops, who has a rivalry with his fellow X-Man Wolverine, whom Dillon shares traits with. Ironically, Scott also shares his given name with Cyclops. The Red/Black Ranger Rivalry between himself and Dillon is also similar to that of Takeru (Red Mask) and Kenta (Black Mask) from the 1987 Series Hikari Sentai Maskman and Ryu Tendoh (Red Hawk) and Gai Yuuki (Black Condor) from the 1991 Sentai Series Choujin Sentai Jetman. *He is similar to Himitsu Sentai Gorenger's Tsuyoshi Kaijo. Both are the younger brothers of military leaders who were killed in the villains' attack. Furthermore, the Trumans were both members of Eagle Squad, while Tsuyoshi and his brother were both members of the EAGLE organization. Coincidentally a winged number 1 are featured in both of their ranger suits. *He and Taylor Earheart of Wild Force were both Air Force pilots before becoming a Ranger. Also, both Taylor Earheart and Scott Truman's primary Zord is themed after an eagle. *He is similar to Shirou Gou (Red One) from the 1984 Sentai series Choudenshi Bioman, as they were both pilots before becoming Red Rangers. *He is the first Red Ranger since T.J. Johnson to have no upgrade forms in his own series. Coincidentally, both Scott and T.J. have powers based on automobiles. *He is the First Disney-Era Ranger to be in a season produced by Saban (Samurai), the second being his Red Ranger predecessor Casey Rhodes, returning in Super Megaforce. *His action figure refers to him as Eagle Ranger in reference to his Zord, which incidentally is designed after a condor. *He is the first Ranger to ever receive an upgrade from outside his series, not counting Zord upgrades. Appearances * Power Rangers Super Megaforce **Episode 20/Finale: Legendary Battle ***''The Legendary Battle: Extended Edition'' }} See Also - First bird-themed Red Ranger. References Category:Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:PR Team Leaders Category:RPM Category:Disney Era Power Rangers Category:Ranger Operators Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Soldiers Category:Rangers without Secret Identities Category:PR Bird-themed Rangers Category:PR Vehicle-themed Rangers Category:Legendary Rangers Category:PR 1 Category:Characters portrayed by Hirofumi Fukuzawa